flushedawayfandomcom-20200213-history
List of stock sound effects in The Flushed Away Franchise
Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Clambert’s Stroller-Used for Clambert crying. Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Little Boy Blues-The Little Boy cries when he gets spanked by a teacher. Megamind Baby Crying Sound Effect Slug Scream Small girl cries angry Meet Flo Frosty-Used for Mary Castillo. Human,Baby-Baby:Eleven Months Old:Crying Children or Babies Voices CINAR CAT - DOMESTIC: MEOWING, ANIMAL 04 DISNEY POOF SOUND Waif for Me-Heard when Roddy’s fur falls out after he is in the incinerator. Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING Base Ten-Roddy gets into a fight with a bulldog. Zoo is Company-Clammy gets into a fight with a lion. Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DOG - FIGHT GROWLS AND BARKS; DOG YELPING AWAY AT END Base Ten-Roddy gets into a fight with a bulldog. Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Ferocious Roar Zoo is Company-a Lion Roars at Cranky. Meet Yeti Fred-a Mountain Lion roars at Roddy. DISNEY CYMBAL CRASH SOUND Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 Little Boy Blues-A Little boy farts at a teacher. Sound Ideas, HUMAN, FART - SMALL FART 01 Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BONK - HOLLOW WOOD BONK 04 Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SHORT ZIP Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - BIG ANVIL HIT Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Flushed Away-A Jack gets landed on Roddy’s buttocks. Yosemite Peaks-Roddy Gets landed on a cactus. Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Sad AT010101 Flushed Away-A Cat Meows during the end of the final scene. Hollywoodedge, Dry Squeaky Kiss OrS CRT027702 Flushed Away-The Toad kisses his jar,Roddy kisses a big bride,Le Frog kisses Rita’s Hand. Sound Ideas, KILLER WHALE - KILLER WHALE, C.U. BLOWING BG GASP AIR, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP TAZ SPIN FAMOUS STUDIOS CARTOON FALL SOUND Roddy in the Rough-Roddy falls out the Native African’s tree and uses a parachute. LOONEY TUNES CARTOON FALL SOUND Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 0 Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LAUGHTER - LITTLE GIRL, SHORT GIGGLE 01 Waif for Me-Erin laughs at furless Roddy. Sound Ideas, CARTOON, LIGHTNING - LARGE BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKING, WEATHER Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - BIG YELLING SCREAM, HORROR Disney Crowd Screaming Sound Roddy in the Rough-The Native Africans scream when they see Roddy turned out to be a Skunk. WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE Sound Ideas, BIRDS, JUNGLE - AFTERNOON JUNGLE BIRDS CALLING, ANIMAL Amazon Discoveries-The group of birds in the jungle calling. Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 Sid’s Toothache-Sid Shocks when he sees his Tooth Cracked. Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHATTER - SINGLE VOICE CHATTERING VERY FAST Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SCREECHY SKID Sound Ideas, SQUIRT, CARTOON - WATER SQUIRT 02 Flushed Away: The Video Game-Used for the Yellow Trampoline Funnels. Sound Ideas, FIGHT, FIST - MEN FIGHTING, PUNCHES, FALLS, CRASHES Roddy in the Rough-The African Natives fight together Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 01 (R & B) TOM SCREAM JERRY SCREAM Hollywoodedge, Xylophone Ascendin CRT045701 Base Ten-Roddy wiggles his toes. Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TIPTOE - TIPTOEING Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, SHORT Sound Ideas, CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 02 Museum Menace-Heard when Roddy got into a Fight with a Velociraptor. Sound Ideas, CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL Base Ten-A Duck quacks while flying. Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MONKEY - CHATTERING, ANIMAL 01 Zoo is Company-A Monkey chatters. Born to Move-A Monkey chatters. Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, FROG - SINGLE LOW CROAK, CARTOON Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 Hollywoodedge, Dolphins 1 Crying Spl TE015901 Something’s Fishy-Dolphins leap through the water. Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 04 Hollywoodedge, Baby Coo PE143901 Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CHIMPANZEE - SCREAMS, CHIRPS, BREATHS, APE, MONKEY Hollywoodedge, Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603 Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 02 Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - CHIMP SCREAMS, ANIMAL, APE Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, MEDIUM 01 Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH FIDDLE ZIP Sound Ideas, BIRD, PENGUIN - PENGUINS CACKLE, WOO AND CHATTER, ANIMAL Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 11 Sound Ideas, GRINDER - GRINDING BUZZ PARAMOUNT WEIRD SLIDE WHISTLE Sound Ideas, ZOOM, CARTOON - BROOM TAKE OFF Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - LONG AUTO SKID Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SCREECHY SKID Sound Ideas, WIND - ARCTIC WIND, HOWLING WIND Tod Dockstader "Boi-oi-oi-oing" Sound MGM GUNSHOT SOUND Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MONSTER - PREHISTORIC CREATURE SCREECHES, CREATURE Museum Menace-Heard when Roddy got into a fight with a velociraptor. Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - JET: PASS BY Sound Ideas, CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 03 Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL TANNER ROAR Dumbo Trumpet Sound Ideas, MONSTER - ROAR, ANIMAL 07 Sound Ideas, COUGAR - GROWL, ANIMAL, MOUNTAIN LION, CAT 03 Sound Ideas, RIP, CLOTH - RIP CLOTH, TEAR 02 Hollywoodedge, Bull Bellows Variou BFX012101 Hollywoodedge, Canary Call Chirp PE911409 Hollywoodedge, Penguin Chirps Sever AT076201 Hollywoodedge, Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603 Category:Lists